


Beboppin

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Santana thought she'd find when she found Brittany and Sam, there was no way she'd ever have pictured this. Slightly random ficlet written for <a href="http://bramtanaweek.tumblr.com/">bramtana week </a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beboppin

Brittany had been spending a lot of time with Sam. She'd sneak off when Santana wasn't looking (or Santana's parents were making her do something in preparation for college) and disappear with nothing other than a mysterious text saying "I'm with Sam, doing stuff. C U @' and whatever time it was that day. It's not like Santana was worried about Brittany's relationship with Sam. Santana's been there and done that with Trouty and she _knows_ that Brittany totally prefers the lady kisses. It's just that these were their last moments together for who knows how long before Santana's got to go off to Kentucky, of all places, and she wants to get in as much gay as possible with her girl before she goes to the land of fried chicken or whatever. It's hard to do that if her girl was always with someone else.

 

Santana decided to crash Brittany and Sam's party to see what they've been up to. All she had to do was call Lady Pants and make sure that Custard Nipples wasn't beached around the house. There was no way she wanted to see Finn when she absolutely didn't have to. Santana brought the latest edition of Italian Vogue in exchange for Kurt's services. It's nearly impossible to get in Lima, but she has sources that he didn't. It also assured her that he wouldn't be interfering with whatever it was that her girlfriend and ex-beard were up to.

 

Even though she didn't think they were up to anything shady, Santana still opened the door to the basement as quietly as possible and stepped onto the stairs lightly. She heard their voices clearly coming up the stairs.

 

"She'd be perfect." Brittany's voice carried up the stairs, sounding wistful.

 

"Why? Other than the obvious hotness factor?" Sam sounded genuinely interested.

 

"Santana might leave us to go somewhere else, but she'll always return and we'll always let her."

 

"When you put it like that, yeah. Plus she's got that whole jaded hero personality thing going on."

 

"It’s not like it matters." Santana could hear the pout through Brittany's voice. She decided to make her presence known and walked down the last couple of steps.

 

"Hey, you don't know that, Britt. She might come up for the weekend."

 

Whatever it was she expected to see when she walked into that basement, Santana hadn't even come close to what she saw. Brittany was hanging upside down by the knees from Sam's chin up bar, wearing black volleyball shorts, a black sports bra, white cut off tee (that was currently pooled around her neck), a bright orange pixie wig and goggles that looked to have come from a completely different century. Sam was sitting on his couch in a dark blue suit and had a black wig on his head; at least Santana hoped it was a wig. Santana knew her mouth was open, but the sight before her had temporarily melted her brain functions and she just couldn't shut her mouth, or stop staring, or even think of a single thing to say.

 

"Santana! Uhm, hey. Uh, what are you doing here?" Sam stood up and was slowly backing up like a cornered animal.

 

"Meep." Brittany squeaked.

 

"Do I even -- what are you two doing?" Santana squinted and tilted her head as she looked between Sam and Brittany, noticing that some cartoon was on the television and the coffee table was covered in Dots and Doritos.

 

"We're watching _Cowboy Bebop_ , San." Brittany pointed out, as if it should be obvious. As if Santana didn't just step into some weird alternate reality or something.

 

"Britt, how long have you been upside down? You're turning red, babe. Get down." Santana walked over to help Brittany stand with the added bonus of getting a hug to say hello. "What the hell is _Cowboy Bebop_ and why are you two dressed like Berry took acid and thought you were dolls?"

 

"It's roleplay, San."

 

"NO! No, Santana, not roleplaying, nothing kinky going on here!" Sam held up his hands to try and keep Santana from jumping to conclusions. "Britt, it's called cosplay. Like, playing in costumes, like your favorite characters or whatever."

 

"Oh, is that what Puck was doing on the Christmas special?"

 

"Yup!" Brittany grinned.

 

"Okay. Weird, but okay. Get your Halloween on early, or whatever." Santana shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's this _Cowboy Bebop_?"

 

"It's only the greatest anime ever!" Brittany shoved a DVD case at Santana.

 

"Uh, it's like, this outerspace western show. A bunch of bounty hunters on a spaceship, flying from planet to planet throughout the universe and hunting down wanted fugitives. Doing what they need to do to survive. It really is a cool show, Tana." Sam sat down next to her and shrugged.

 

"Oh, so, it's like _Firelfy_?"

 

"Yeah, I guess except, like, _Firefly_ \-- wait, you know _Firefly_?"

 

"Please, if there's two things I know about, other than Brittany and singing the fuck out of an Amy Winehouse song, it's black-latinas and lesbians in the media. Joss has given me both in fairly positive portrayals." Santana rolled her eyes. "I want to be Gina Torres when I grow up, 'cept, you know, gayer." Santana turned toward Brittany and winked. "Fishburne has nothing on my future wifey."

 

"Mmhmm." Brittany nodded and pulled Santana into a hug.

 

"Britt, how 'come you never mentioned that Santana's such a geek?" Sam sounded almost awed.

 

"I thought you knew." Brittany shrugged. "You dated her."

 

"I really wouldn't call it dating."

 

"I guess I should've known with all those xbox marathons." Sam nodded.

 

"You had xbox dates?! I'm jealous!" Brittany pouted.

 

"We're making up for it now, Britt." Santana placed a feather light kiss on Brittany's jaw, then turned to Sam. "So, is _Cowboy Bebop_ based on _Firefly_ or something?"

 

"No way." Sam shook his head.

 

"You think Joss just stole the idea for _Firefly_ from _Cowboy Bebop_?" Brittany asked and looked at Sam.

 

"No. I think Joss is Joss." Sam shrugged. "And if he cooked up the idea of the Slayer, then he cooked up space cowboys and robbers."

 

"So we're to assume that he'd never seen or heard of _Cowboy Bebop_ then?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. Santana had no clue what they were going on about, other than knowing who Joss was, but it was fascinating. "The basic premise of bounty hunters in space with new old technology is pretty much exactly what the two shows are about." Brittany paused and played with the fingers of Santana's hand before looking back up and continuing, "I'm not saying that he's not...that he didn't create Firefly. I'm just thinking that maybe _Cowboy Bebop_ inspired it a bit, at least a little bit."

 

"Hmm, maybe. I definitely see some of the similarities. Like Faye is totally Inara, with the way she comes and goes." Sam looked at the television, though Santana could tell he wasn't actually watching it.

 

"Yup. Jet is totally Jane. Big surly former military guy." Brittany nods.

 

"Uh, sexy gays, I know you're used to this whole being alone together in a room and getting your geek on thing, but I'm here and completely lost."

 

"Oh, yeah." Sam sent Santana an apologetic look before he looked at Brittany and asked, "Episodes or Movie?"

 

"Movie, so she gets the basic gist." Brittany kissed Santana's temple and smiled. "When she realizes she likes it, we can start from the first episode."

\--

Two hours later, with Santana's head in Brittany's lap and her legs across Sam's, the movie ended.

 

"Okay, that was amazing, but I don't get why you're dressed like Ed and Spike. I mean, I understand it from a character identification standpoint, how you two would like those two the best, but why the extra crazy?"

 

"We were just trying them on for this thing next month." Brittany shrugged.

 

"What thing?"

 

"Wizard World is in Columbus at the end of September." Sam grinned.

 

"It's this magical land full of faeries and superheroes and they walk around with you. They like you more if you dress up as someone you like 'cause then you transform into a superhero too."

 

"Not everyone is a superhero, Britt." Sam reminded.

 

"No. There's, like, a million Darth Vaders walking around. Whoever he is. I know he's bad, though." Brittany pouted.

 

"You don't know who Darth V-" Santana squeaked and shook her head. "We'll remedy that later, Britt." She turned to Sam. "Is this one of those Comic Convention things I've seen people talk about in --" Santana cut herself off and her eyes bulged slightly.

 

"Talk about where, Tana?" Sam grinned.

 

"Nowhere." She shook her head, but Brittany poked her gently in the ribs. "Ugh, fine," Santana rolled her eyes. "On the _Game of Thrones_ forums.

 

\---

 

"Britt, get me a costume, I'm driving up for Comic Con."

 

"What? Why?" Brittany looked at her phone as if she could actually see Santana.

 

"You didn't tell me Eliza was going to be there."

 

"Oh."

 

"Babe, you know how much I love Faith. I'd dress like her if you and Trouty weren't already going as something else."

 

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want you to meet her and suddenly climb on her unicorn of awesome and fly away, forgetting about me." Brittany picked at the lint on her bed cover.

 

"That's impossible, Brittany. No one is more awesome than you. I've snatched your sparkle and I'll never give it up."

 

"Okay, you can come to Wizard World with us and I'll let you meet Eliza." Brittany fought a grin, even if Santana couldn't see it; Brittany knew that she'd be able to hear it.

 

"Britt-Britt, you know I didn't say that just so I could go."

 

"I do." Brittany lets a full smile spread on her lips. "Besides, I already bought our VIP passes ages ago."

 

"How did you...never mind. I'm totally giving you the best thank you sex you've ever had in your life when I see you."

 

"I certainly won't complain about that, but it wasn't purely selfless. I was going to beg you to come at some point so that I wasn't ditched when Sam went to see that Stanley guy."

 

"Britt, do you mean Stan Lee?"

 

"Uh, maybe? Why? Should I know who that is?"

 

"Oh, I love you, baby." Santana's smile was heard through the phone.

 

"I love you too, and if we're lucky by the end of the day we'll get you your threesome with Faith." Brittany grinned.

 

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

 

"Yeah, I know. Now read me some of that Kigo fic of yours."


End file.
